Fantasy Two
by awesomenessxxx13
Summary: When two mega anime fan girls stumble upon a website full of magic and spells, they find a particularly peculiar spell that could make thier dreams come true. Will the spell help them grant their ultimate wish and bring thier lovers? Or will it bring misfortune and misery? A collaboration w\ samuraishadowpuppy
1. Chapter 1

Fantasy Two-Shots

Chapter 2: OHMIGOD it worked!

" Hey… wake up… c'mon…let's go…- WHAT THE HECK?!OH MY GOD! WAKE THE FLIP UP, KAZUMI!" Akari whispered furiously, shaking a groggy Kazumi.

"What? What is it Akari? Why are you- Oh my god. Is that Sebastian and Undertaker on the floor?" Kazumi asked in a shocked and confused tone, trying to rub away the image.

Sure enough, the two beloved anime characters lay unconscious in front of the slightly freaked out siblings.

"I didn't expect the spell to work, …but… but" Akari stuttered in shock, gently bending down to inspect the two sleeping men.

"It didn't! This is all an illusion! It's all just a trick!" Kazumi said in a stubborn tone.

"You're right! Stupid school mates… We should just go eat breakfast. Maybe when we come back, the illusion or whatever will have broken!" Akari suggested happily. Kazumi agreed happily.

***SLIGHT TIME SKIP***

The girls come back from eating their breakfast. They were shocked to see that Sebastian and Undertaker were still sleeping soundly on the floor.

"WHAT!? There must be some kind of projector in here or something!" Akari whispered, frantically searching the room for the box.

"Well lets find out if they are real. Akari, slap Sebastian." Kasumi challenged, grinning.

"WHAT!? Why do I have to?! Why me?!" Akari complained.

"Remember, they aren't real. Besides what can a freakin' _PROJECTION_ do against _me?_ " Kasumi reassured Akari.

Akari nervously nodded her head in agreement. She slowly inched forward, before slapping Sebastian quite hard. Her face changed from a look of uncertainty to a look of utter shock and horror.

"Dude… I felt... real… skin!" Akari whispered.

"WHAT? Yeah right !" Kazumi said nervously.

"You slap him then! I'm going into the corner of the room to write my will!" Akari whimpers to Kazumi as she huddled in a corner.

Kasumi was scared. Was she telling the truth? Was it a joke? What would she do if he were real and she slapped him, would he kill her? It seemed that there was only one way to find out. Kazumi cautiously reached out her hand and slapped the demon across the face, just as hard as Akari had only moments before.

"His skin is real! I am so sorry! Forgive me ,please?! "Kasumi wails.

She then went to the same corner as Akari and started to right her own will, as well .

Sebastian woke up only minutes later, followed by a happy yawn from Undertaker. Sebastian stared at the two sisters, rubbing his reddened cheek. A slight glare had taken form on Sebastian's face and a mad grin had plastered itself on Undertaker's face. Both girls huddled in the corner, hugging each other as the demon butler slowly and gracefully approached them.

**That's all for this chapter! Thanks for all your support! We're gonna take it easy for a while. Just PM me or samuraishadowpuppy your ideas on what you guys think should happen to these lucky fangirls and our favorite butler and mortician! Please Review! Constructive criticism is very much appreciated! 3**

_-awesomenessxxx13_


	2. Chapter 2 important note

_**Important note you guys must read!**_

_**Hi guys I just wanted to let you know that it might be a while before I can post another chapter so pleeeeeaaaassseeeeee don't hate thanks a lot you guys love you all! **__** I am sooooooooooooooooo sryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy**_


	3. Chapter 3 the um different morning

THE UMMM….DIFFERENT MORNING

"Hugh look over there" Kazumi points to a corner of her room trying to stall Sebastian. Undertaker turns and looks to where she is pointing believing her. Sebastian does not turn an inch and has an unamused face.

"Dude what the heck their not stupid" Akari tells Kazumi looking at her, then realizing undertaker and face palming.

"That's all I got your turn" Kazumi tell akari in a panicked tone.

"Ummmm ok ok um…ohhhhh wow what a weird place for a kitten to be." Akari says in a confused tone.

Sebastian looks to where Akari was looking. He then realized she was lying. When he looked back there girls were gone. Where the girls were right their last wishes laid a note that read.

"_**Dear Sebastian and undertaker, **_

_**We are sorry for suddenly disappearing and do not mean to be so rude. I and my sister would just rather prefer to live and not die and or be murdelesly slottered. We truly are sorry. Please feed our animals for us. There is no need to search for us. But if you do don't look for us at our grandma's house cause we definitely won't be there.**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Kazumi and Akari**_

_**P.S. oranges are green**_

_**BYEEEEEEE"**_

Sebastian looks at the note with an unamused face and a confused look. He walks up to the window and sees the girls running down the street. He jumps out the window towards the girls.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" the girls scream running faster.

Sebastian grabs them by their shirts before they can turn the corner.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" the girls scream and whine.

"Well sister we had a good run. I love you sis" Kazumi says to Akari in a sad tone.

"I love you too sis" akari responds to her in an upset tone.

Sebastian raises his hand and the girls flinch.

**THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT EVERYONE KEEP POSTING REVIEWS AND ILL KEEP POSTIND CHAPTERS THANKS GUYS ****!**


	4. Chapter 4: Girls in trousers what!

Fantasy Two

The girls flinched as Sebastian raised his hand… and facepalmed. "Ah. What am I to do with two young ladies who don't even dress properly? Trousers? On a young lady?" Sebastian complained. "**HUH?!"** The two girls stared with hanging mouths at the demon.

"_Hee hee hee`!_ If you really are _that _disappointed in these two, may I ready the coffins? Though, I may need to take their measurements first." A sly and creepy voice suggested from behind Sebastian. Undertaker appeared from behind Sebastian, grinning.

"_You can take my measurements anytime." _Akari mumbled with a dazed smile. Kazumi punched Akari's arm. "DUDE, SICK!" Kazumi yelled, laughing. Akari blinked a couple of times before she "woke up". "WHAT? Oh…Sorry. It was the fangirl in me~." Akari winked. Kazumi laughed and punched Akari in the arm again.

"Speaking of… How'd our favorite Black Butler guys end up here, anyways?" Kazumi whispered to Akari. "I dunno… but I just hope we're not having one of those twin dreams, because I really don't wanna wake up!" Akari replied. "Well, instead of worrying about how and why they're here, we should be worrying about what to do when _Mom and Dad come home!" _Kazumi whispered harshly.

"We would hate to interrupt your conversation, my ladies, but might I ask how far London is from this odd place?" Sebastian asked  
"Oh I'd say about 5,162 miles from here. Why'd you ask?" Akari replied grinning. "But uh.. see, we're not exactly… in the same time frame… right?" Kazumi said, confusion clouding her voice.

Akari facepalmed, "It's _time period_, idiot." "OH, RIGHT! What she said" Kazumi said in a derpy tone. _**(**_**AN: XD HAHAHAHA) **"Oh, heyAkari! Hi Kazumi! Who're those guys?" a happy voice chirped. Kazumi's head drops in defeat. "Crud! Cover blown!"


End file.
